We are determining in six patients whether clonidine suppression of plasma norepinephrine decreases the rate (slope of creatinine concentration) of progression of renal disease in refractory hypertensives treated with minoxidil. We are characterizing renal risk factors in 100 hypertensives with renal disease (creatinine 1.6-7.0 mg/dl); a protocol is under development which will equally distribute patients into two groups according to these risk factors. Norepinephrine will be suppressed with clonidine in one of the groups and renal function parameters will be followed to see if elevated norepinephrine is a renal risk factor in this high risk group. We are attempting to determine in Raynaud's syndrome if: a) powerful vasodilation with minoxidil combined with sympathetic suppression and/or alpha-blockade will prevent the vasospasm, and b) if regulation of prostaglandin synthesis is altered in patients having Raynaud's syndrome.